Secret Story Version Naruto'
by History-HinaSasu
Summary: UA - Vous connaissez Secret story ? Alors vous allez aimer Secret story version Naruto. Entre clash, amour, amitié, nominations, missions, secrets, nos héros seront servis ! ps : A chaque chapitres nous auront un narrateur différent. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !
1. Premier Prime

**- Secret Story -**

_Version Naruto_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** Moi et l'orthographe nous sommes fâché à la naissance, alors si il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute Mdddr. Sinon j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens à signaler que tous les secrets ne seront pas dévoilés via le présentateur. Comme ça vous participerez en quelque sorte aux enquêtes et vous chercherez vous aussi les secrets ;P. Chaque semaine à l'occasion des nominations, les personnes nominés seront soumis aux votes du public. Ce sera donc à vous de voter ! Sinon j'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine. Merci à : sasukexhinata-fiction qui ma aidée 3

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

_._

* * *

_La voix_ _:_ Dans la vie, nous cachons tous un secret, et ce soir, la voix à sélectionné vingt-trois nouveau candidats. Ils ont tous un secret et on décidé de le dévoiler au grand jour. Des gens ordinaires qui ont vécu des choses extraordinaires.

* * *

_._

_La voix_ _:_ Bonsoir, ici la voix. La maison des secrets ouvre à nouveau ses portes alors méfiez vous des apparences et bienvenu dans secret story saison 6.

_- Applaudissement -_

_._

_Kakashi :_ « Bonsooooiiiiiir à toouuus ! Bienvenue, nous sommes en direct et c'est le grand retour de Secret story. C'est la saison 6 ! Ça fait un an que vous l'attendez et votre patience sera récompensée. Des secrets poignants, des secrets amusants, des secrets étonnants et une toute nouvelle maison. Cette fois la voix ses surpassé. N'est-ce pas la voix ? »

_La voix :_ « Bonjour Kakashi. Croyez la voix, vous n'êtes pas aux bouts de vos surprises. »

_Kakashi :_ « Alors avant de découvrir les habitants que vous avez sélectionné ainsi que la liste des secrets que vous avez dénichés dans vos investigations. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comme ça va se passer cette année ? Nous sommes impatients. »

_La voix :_ « Kakashi, les règles du jeux sont les suivantes. Dans secret story chacun des habitants échange son secret à la voix contre 10 000 euros, c'est alors la cagnotte de départ de chaque candidat. Tous les habitants doivent dissimuler leurs secrets pendant l'aventure tout en enquêtant pour découvrir les secrets des autres. Et lorsqu'un habitant pensent avoir découvert un secret, il buzz ! Si il découvre le bon secret il gagne la totalité de la cagnotte du candidat. Si par contre, il se trompe, il perd 5 000 euros de sa cagnotte personnelle. Mais la voix à tout prévue, à tout moment les candidats peuvent renflouer leurs cagnottes grâce à des missions secrètes et attention ! Dans secret story il est interdit de parler ou de faire allusion à son secret sous peine de sanction. Que la chasse aux secrets commence ! C'est tout, pour le moment.

.

- _Applaudissement_ -

.

_Kakashi :_ Merci la voix. Et je vous rappel que le gagnant de secret story saison 6, gagnera 150 000 euros ! Vous l'avez compris, pour jouer il faut des secrets, il faut des candidats. Hé bien, découvrons tout de suite un premier candidat.

Une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts marchais jusqu'à une extrade au milieu du public qui applaudissaient avec force. Les écrans ne montraient qu'elle. Pendant que Kakashi faisait une rapide présentation, une musique accompagnait cette présentation. Le sourire aux lèvres, saluant la foule, rigolant parfois, cette demoiselle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné d'être mise en avant.

_Kakashi :_ Voyons son portrait !

.

* * *

_« La voix voudrais savoir qui se cache derrière ces cheveux roses ? _

_Je m'appel Sakura, j'ai 21 ans, j'habite à Lille _

_Qu'est-ce qui a marqué ta vie ? _

_Mon déménagement, il y a trois ans. Mon père avais eu une promotion et j'avais du déménager avec lui. J'avais du quittez mes amies, mon copain, ma ville, ma fac. _

_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais gagner secret story ?_

_Ma personnalité assez marqué. Je suis connue pour être expressive, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Si on me cherche, on me trouve. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça. Je peux aussi être très gentil et attentive. Je crois en mes chances. _

_Pourquoi voudrais-tu gagner secret story ? _

_Je veux gagner secret story pour prouver à mon entourage que je peux réussir ce que j'entreprends sans l'aide de personne. _

_Pourquoi vouloir rejoindre la maison des secrets ? _

_Je veux rejoindre la maison des secrets pour retrouver la personne qui a le même secret que moi. Et pouvoir faire de nouvelles connaissances et vivres d'autres choses. _

_La voix est satisfaite de ta réponse »_

* * *

.

Alors que le portrait de la demoiselle prend fin, nous la retrouvons dans le sasse. Une caméra située en face d'elle nous permet de la voir.

_Kakashi :_ « Bonjour, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

_Sakura :_ « Oui je vous entends »

_Kakashi :_ « Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Sakura :_ « Oui, très bien. Un peu excitée. »

_Kakashi :_ « Allez-y entrée dans la maison ! »

_Sakura :_ « Génial »

L'excitation se faisait sentir de plus en plus. La demoiselle porta sa main sur la porte et la poussa après avoir entendu un 'click'. Elle découvrit alors le jardin. Elle laissa échapper un : « wouuaaah ». Elle commença alors à faire le tour de la maison des secrets. Pendant ce temps, sur le plateau, Kakashi situé au milieu de la salle commença à divulguer trois secrets.

.

- _Applaudissement_ -

.

_Kakashi _: « Premier secret… _J__e suis resté dans le coma pendant 5 ans_. Ouah, 5 ans, c'est long vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous découvrons un deuxième secret… _Je suis le fondateur d'une association pour la protection des animaux._ Très intéressant. Et puis, nous allons dévoilez un dernier secret pour le moment. _Je suis un mentaliste. _Mais qui cela peut être ? Hé bien pour le savoir, regarder ce portrait. »

* * *

_« Ici la voix, présente toi ! _

_Hum. Je m'appel Shikamaru, j'ai 26 ans et j'habite à Bordeaux _

_Qu'est-ce que tu aimes par-dessus tout ? _

_Dormir. Le repos me fait énormément de bien et me permet d'être en forme pour traquer les secrets. Sinon j'aime beaucoup être avec mes potes, allé en boites _

_La voix sait que tu fais de longues études_

_Effectivement, je fais du droit. J'aimerais devenir Avocat et grâce à mon secret je pourrais défendre mes clients avec intelligence._

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu seras le gagnant de secret story ? _

_Je vois que la voix ne me connaît pas encore. Je suis capable malgré les apparences de déchiffrer toutes les énigmes. Les secrets ne me résisteront pas longtemps. Je serais à coup sûr le gagnant de secret story »_

* * *

_._

_Kakashi :_ « Voici le premier homme à rentrer dans la maison des secrets ! Retrouvons-le dans le sasse. Bonjour Shikamaru. »

_Shikamaru :_ « Bonjour kakashi. »

_Kakashi : « _ Je vois que vous êtes impatient de rentrer dans la maison des secrets. »

_Shikamaru :_ « Effectivement, j'ai hâte de rentrer et découvrir la maison et surtout hâte de pouvoir commencer la chasse aux secrets. »

_Kakashi :_ « Hé bien, nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous pouvez entrer dans la maison. »

_Shikamaru _: « Merci ! »

Le jeune homme passa la porte et entra dans la maison des secrets. Sakura déjà présente et ayant entendu la porte, marcha jusqu'à Shikamaru. Elle lui fit la bise et ils échangèrent leurs prénoms. Ils entamèrent un dialogue tandis que le présentateur continuait son pitch.

_Shikamaru_ : « Alors, ta eu le temps de visiter la maison ? »

_Sakura_ : « Pas la totalité, mais le salon, le jardin, et les chambres. »

_Shikamaru_ : « ça te dit de visiter le reste avec moi ? »

_Sakura_ : « Bien sûr »

Bref, retournons vers le présentateur qui après avoir lancé une vanne pourris, annonça deux nouveaux secrets.

_Kakashi_ : « Ahaha ! Elle était drôle celle-là nan ? Bon, est-ce que ça vous dit de découvrir deux nouveaux secrets ? »

.

- _Applaudissement_ -

.

_Kakashi_ : « Hé bien, qu'allons nous découvrir ? _Je vis avec les poumons d'un autre._ Hé baaas. Ce ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. _Je suis le fils d'un grand réalisateur_ huuum, très intéressant. Maintenant allons découvrir trois nouveaux candidats !

* * *

_« Ici la voix »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la voix ? »_

_« Présente-toi »_

_« Karin. 24ans. Célibataire. Habite à Colombes. Dans la vie de tous les jours je me fais chier du coup pour éviter de m'ennuyer je suis une vrai chieuse. J'ai un caractère de merde, je suis insupportable. Je peux te faire péter les plombs en deux minutes. »_

_« La voix sais que tu n'a pas toujours été comme ça dans la vie »_

_« J'ai créé cette carapace parce qu'il s'est passé des choses dans ma vie. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. D'ailleurs j'étais dans cette voiture, j'en fut la seule survivante mais j'ai du me faire opérer plusieurs fois et surtout j'ai du subir une greffe mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je dirais mon secret. » _

_« C'est cet accident qui a forgé celle que tu es aujourd'hui »_

_« Les moqueries, les accusations m'ont aidé à devenir forte. Les autres candidats s'écraseront un par un. Je serais la gagnante. Personne n'arrivera à ma cheville. »_

* * *

Une demoiselle, ressemblant traits pour traits à la fille du portrait vidéo fut éclairé par la lumière des projecteurs. Elle souriait contente d'être ici. Puis nous découvrons les deux autres portraits.

* * *

_« Présentez-vous »_

_« Je m'appel Suigetsu, j'ai 29 ans, j'habite à Lyon. »_

_« Je m'appel Juugo, j'ai 26 ans et j'habite aussi à Lyon »_

_« Que faite vous dans la vie ? »_

_« On sort avec nos amis, on étudie, on travail. Mais surtout on compose. »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas seul »_

_« Non puisque qu'on sera trois dans l'aventure. On se connaît et on pourra s'entraider. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a créé un groupe de musique rock. Je fais de la batterie, Suigetsu de la guitare et Itachi de la guitare et du chant. Chacun à ses qualités et ses défauts. A trois on surpassera tous le monde.»_

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous gagnerez ? »_

_« Nôtre esprit de combativité. On a déjà participé à plusieurs concours, jeux ect. On est toujours arrivé les premiers alors on gagnera a coup sur. »_

* * *

.

Deux hommes se posèrent à côté de la jeune femme, eux aussi sous les feux des projecteurs. La foule devenait hystérique à la venue des deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient beaux physiquement, et avais une tel prestance… Bref. Les deux jeunes hommes nommés Suigetsu et Juugo, ainsi que la jeune femme nommé Karin marchèrent jusqu'au sasse.

_Kakashi :_ « Bonjour, et bienvenue dans le sasse. Vous êtes prêt à entrer dans la maison ? »

_Juugo :_ « Ohh oui ! »

_Suigetsu_ : « Carrément ! »

_Karin :_ « Bien sûr ! »

_Kakashi :_ « Hé bien, allez-y ! »

Ils enlevèrent leurs oreillettes qu'ils posèrent sur une table et ensemble, ouvrèrent la porte qui menait à la maison des secrets. Leurs réactions ne se fit pas prier, qu'on entendait déjà des : Wouuaaaaahhhhh. Ma-gni-fique ! Puis la porte se referma après leurs passages.

_Kakashi :_ « Découvrons un nouveau secret ! _Je suis une championne du lancer de couteau. _Wouuh, je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans la maison des secrets ! Sans plus attendre, voici deux nouveaux habitants. »

Derrière une fumée blanche déclanchée à l'annonce de deux nouveaux candidats, nous découvrons un homme et une femme. L'homme à l'allure froide et distante était à côté d'une femme qui paraissait fragile et impressionnée de tout ce qui ce passait autour d'elle. Avançant jusqu'au sasse, nous découvrons leurs portrait l'un après l'autre.

* * *

_« La voix te demande de te présenter. _

_Hum… Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 25 ans et je suis responsable de plateau dans un centre d'appels. _

_Quels sont tes hobbies et tes goûts ? _

_J'aime diriger les autres. Prendre les décisions qui me permettront d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats, en somme j'aime mon travail même si j'ai bien l'intention de gravir les échelons. En dehors de ça je ne fais pas grand-chose… je me suis inscrit dans un club de foot depuis l'année dernière, je me suis fait quelques potes avec qui je sors de temps en temps c'est sympa. _

_La voix a entendu dire que tu avais du succès auprès des filles. _

_Ouais et ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau. A vrai dire je me sers pas vraiment de mon physique, mais je sais que ça pourra mettre utile pour le jeu et comme on dit il y a un début à tout… _

_La voix pense que ton côté distant risque de te porter préjudice. _

_Ou pas. Le fait d'être plus fermé m'offre une certaine discrétion. Et puis mon équipe de plateau n'a aucun secret pour moi. Il n'y a pas de raisons que se soit différent ici, non ? »_

* * *

_« Ici la voix, présente toi ! _

_Salut je m'appel Hinata, j'ai 23 ans et j'habite à Paris._

_Que fais-tu dans la vie ? _

_Je suis architecte d'intérieur. J'adore ce qui touche à l'art et à la décoration. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup me balader dans des lieux reposants, comme par exemple un parc. J'aime beaucoup ses moments de calme et j'en profite pour lire des livres ou dessiner. _

_La voix croit savoir que tu es timide…_

_Effectivement je suis très timide, je n'aime pas parler avec des gens que je ne connais pas. Il est vrai que cette timidité me gâche un peu la vie puisque j'ai du mal à parler avec des personnes. C'est un sentiment d'impuissance qui m'affecte tous les jours. _

_Mais la voix sait que cette timidité pourra être un atout dans la maison _

_De par ma timidité je pourrais moins me faire remarquer que d'autres personnes, ainsi je pourrais enquêter sur les secrets des autres candidats avec discrétions sans me faire remarquer. Ma timidité est à la fois un inconvénient et à la fois un avantage. »_

* * *

_._

_Kakashi :_ Bienvenue parmi nous, comment vous sentez vous ?

_Sasuke _: Bien

Hinata ce contenta d'hocher la tête même si au fond d'elle, elle était énormément stressée. Et contre toute attente, la voix pris la parole.

_La voix_ : ici la voix. Sasuke, Hinata, vous pensiez entrer dans la maison des secrets avec un secret personnel mais la voix en a décidé autrement. La voix a décidée de vous confier un secret inédit… _nous sommes de faux frères et sœurs_. A partir de maintenant, aux yeux des habitants de la maison, vous devrez être comme deux doigts de la main. Comme dans une vraie famille vous partagerez tout, vos cagnottes formeront qu'une seule cagnotte, et bien sûr, si l'un de vous est nominé, l'autre le sera aussi. Vous avez compris, vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix que de faire équipe. Vous devrez peaufinée votre stratégie. C'est tout pour le moment…

Hinata et Sasuke se regardèrent choqués par l'annonce de la voix. Comment pourraient-ils faire croire aux autres habitants qu'ils sont frère et sœur ? De plus, ils n'avaient que quelque temps pour peaufiné leurs stratégie, c'est-à-dire, trouvé le nom de leurs parents, inventé un passé commun ect.

_Sasuke :_ Bon. Je garde le nom de ma mère et toi celui de ton père. Ma mère s'appelait : Mikoto. Retiens-le bien. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le secret être dévoilé en deux secondes. Compris ? Vu qu'on ne se connaît pas, on n'a qu'à dire que tu as vécu ton enfance avec notre père et moi avec notre mère. Et on expliquera qu'on s'est revus il y a un mois environ. Et surtout ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi. Okai ?

La jeune femme, timide comme elle est, ne pu qu'hocher la tête, et s'écrasé face à Sasuke. La seule parole qu'elle lui adressera sera le prénom de son père et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour ne pas faire de bêtise et du coup ne pas faire dévoiler le secret. Puis, vint l'heure de rentrer dans la maison.

_Kakashi :_ Quel secret ! J'espère qu'ils y arriveront. On se retrouve donc après une courte page de publicité. A tout de suite !

.

- _Applaudissement _-

* * *

**Note² : **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour juger ce chapitre ;). &Si vous avez des idées pour des missions, des thèmes des soirées. N'hésité pas à m'en faire par ! :D**  
**

_A La Prochaine !_


	2. Première journée

**Secret Story**

_- Version Naruto –_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** Je ne me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec l'orthographe et la conjugaison, donc s'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée. Voici en fin, le chapitre numéro deux. Ce chapitre est centrée sur Hinata Hyuga. Effectivement, chaque chapitre sera centrés sur une autre personne. Sinon, en ce qui concerne Hinata et Néji, dans cette histoire ils n'ont pas de liens familiaux, de même pour les Uchiwa. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !

**Reviews Anonymes** :

- _scisi : _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que l'ancien

- _Manany-fic_ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^

- _hr ; hinata-love-sasuke ; sasukexhinata-fiction_ : Meercii pour vos commentaires, à la prochaine ! :)

* * *

Point de vue : _Hinata_ _Hyuga_ -

Stress - Angoisse - Tension - Inquiétude - Malaise - Trac - Anxiété - Appréhension. Mon esprit ne cesse de me tourmenter et mon corps se languis d'attendre de pouvoir rentrer dans la fameuse maison. Plus les secondes ne défilent, plus mon angoisse grandis. Le présentateur est un vrai sadique qui fait très bien son boulot. Mes jambes arrêtèrent de trembler quand Kakashi-san nous autorisa à rentrer dans la maison. Un stagiaire s'approche et nous demande avec gentillesse de lui donner les oreillettes qui nous permettait de communiquer avec Kakashi-san. Sasuke, mon 'frère' lui donne sans lui porter un quelconque intérêt alors que je remercie le stagiaire en lui tendant gentiment l'oreillette. Un autre stagiaire nous ouvre la porte ainsi je rentrai dans la maison des secrets quelques mètres derrière le brun.

La porte se referme derrière moi. Mon pseudo frère commence à marcher pour rejoindre les autres candidats déjà rentré dans la maison des secrets. Intimidé je me contente de regarder le décor, le jardin est décliné en trois couleurs : le rose, le vert et le bleu, tandis qu'une Joconde aux allures de statue de la Liberté surveille la piscine qui est rectangulaire. Continuant mon 'expédition' j'entre dans les chambres. Les deux chambres sont ouvertes et s'articulent de chaque côté de la piscine. Le visage de la Joconde est régulièrement présent. A croire qu'il y a quelque chose concernant ceci. Ensuite, je rentre dans le salon. Le salon à dominante rose est principalement inspiré de l'Inde, c'est d'ailleurs dans le salon ou se trouve les autres habitants. Mon frère est d'ailleurs en train de dire bonjour aux autres tandis que je m'esquivais, cherchant le confessionnal après m'être fait appeler par la voix. Sûrement pour donner mes impressions. Me posant dans le confessionnal, qui est décoré de manière à nous faire évadée, dans les nuages plus précisément. Alors que j'admirais le décor, j'entendis à travers la pièce la voix de l'animateur.

_Kakashi _: « Alors Hinata ça va toujours ? Quels sont vos premières impressions ? »

_Hinata _: « Je vais bien, j'aime beaucoup la décoration, elle est très belle, et inspirée. »

_Kakashi _: « Évidement nous remercions nôtre décorateur Michel Safarti ! Sinon, vous pensez pouvoir tenir ce secret ? »

_Hinata _: « Aucune idée, en tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux ! »

_Kakashi _: « Ahh que de pensé positive, hé bien nous nous retrouverons plus tard ! Bonne fin de soirée ! »

_Hinata _: « Merci beaucoup ! »

Je me lève, et sors du confessionnal, retournant dans le salon je croise une personne qui allait sans doute au confessionnal pour faire part de ses impressions. Elle m'offre un énorme sourire et me fait la bise en prononçant son prénom. Elle s'appelle Sakura, elle me demande si je vais bien, je lui réponds 'oui' et lui retourne la question, elle me répond qu'elle est 'trooop contente d'être là'. On commence à papoter, me surprenant moi-même, depuis quand je suis aussi détendu face à une personne que je ne connais pas du tout ? Mystère, c'est peut-être sa façon de mettre les gens à l'aise. Puis, elle me prit le bras, m'emmenant dans le salon, l'endroit où je voulais aller avant cette rencontre. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce principale, je retrouve mon frère qui me jauge du regard avant de regarder son interlocuteur. Sakura me tenant toujours le bras gauche m'accompagne pour me présenter aux autres habitants de la maison. Je fis la bise à un garçon aux cheveux bruns attaché en une sorte de queue de cheval. On bavarde quelque peu avec lui avant d'aller saluer deux autres habitants qui devaient sûrement se connaître. Ils me regardent, ou plutôt me dévorent des yeux. J'eus l'impression d'être une proie. L'un d'eux prend ma main et dépose un baisé sur celle-ci. Mes joues prirent une couleur rouge tomate, alors que je cherchais à enlever ma main.

_L'homme :_« Enchanté charmante demoiselle, je me nomme Suigetsu, quel est ton nom ? »

_Hinata _: « H-Hinata -»

_Suigetsu _: « Quel joli nom. Lieu ensoleillé cela te vas bien. Alors Hina-chan est tu venue accompagnée ? »

_Hinata _: « He-Hein ? J-je, euh, c'est que... »

_Une voix :_« Je t'interdis de la toucher. »

Je me fis emporter en arrière, lâchant un hoquet de surprise. A cause ou plutôt grâce à cet éloignement, je pu récupérer ma main que je porte directement à ma poitrine. La fille aux cheveux roses avait les yeux écarquillés ainsi que Suigetsu et son ami, qui ne m'a adressé la parole que pour me dire son nom, Juugo. Sentant une main posée sur mon épaule droite, je finis par réalisé que je ne savais toujours pas qui m'avais tiré en arrière. Je me tourne légèrement et découvres à quelque centimètre de moi, Sasuke, mon pseudo frère, l'ai grave fixant l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Suigetsu je pu découvrir à travers ses yeux une lueur de défis.

_Suigetsu _: « Et pourquoi tu me l'interdis ? »

_Sasuke _: « C'est ma sœur, et je t'interdis de la toucher avec tes sales pattes. »

En entendant la réplique du brun qui est censé être mon frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils ne seront jamais amis, à moins d'un miracle.

_Suigetsu _: « Humhum. Intéressant. Bien, je te dis à plus tard, Hina-chan. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés m'adresse un clin-d'œil avant de s'en allé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour rejoindre Shikamaru. Sasuke s'en alla du côté opposé pour retrouver son nouvel ami avec qui il parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me retrouvais un peu désemparé, et aussi choqué que Sakura-chan, celle-ci d'ailleurs se mis à marcher m'emportant avec elle pour aller saluer une autre personne. Pendant le 'trajet' qui menait jusqu'à l'autre personne qui se situait dans le jardin, elle ne put s'empêcher de commérer ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

_Sakura _: « Hey dis donc, tu a vue comment il t'a dragué Suigetsu ?! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil haha ! »

_Hinata _: « Je n-ne trouve pas ça t-tellement marrant. »

_Sakura _: « Alors comme ça tu es venue dans la maison avec ton frère. »

_Hinata _: « O-oui, mon grand frère p-pour être plus précise. »

_Sakura _: « J'aimerais bien avoir un grand frère aussi protecteur ! Et aussi mignon que lui ! Il est troooop beau ! »

_Hinata _: « Hum... »

_Sakura _: « Dis, tu sais si il est en couple ? »

_Hinata _: « N-non »

_Sakura _: « Bas, comment ça se fait ? C'est ton frère, tu devrais le savoir »

_Hinata _: « C'est-à-dire qu'on a é-été séparés qu-quand on étais j-jeune... »

Alors qu'on parle tranquillement, nous rejoignons une habitante de la maison que je n'avais pas encore saluée. Elle me toise d'un regard assez noir et fit de même avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Alors que j'hésitais de plus en plus à prendre la parole, la fille en face de moi pris la parole.

_La_ _fille _: « Je m'appelle Karin, et si tu m'embêtes tu risques de te prendre une raclée, compris ? »

_Hinata _: « H-hai ! »

_Sakura _: « Tu pourrais être plus gentille. Tu as un problème avec nous ou quoi ? »

_Hinata _: « S-sakura-chan, du calme »

_Karin _: « Je n'aime pas les filles qui ont les cheveux roses. »

_Sakura _: « Je n'aime pas les rousses. Quel hasard... »

_Karin _: « Tche- »

Je ne pouvais être que spectatrice face à cette mauvaise entente. Sakura finis par s'éloigner, histoire de ne pas s'énerver un peu plus. La rousse, elle, explique que c'est juste qu'elle a trop peur de se faire « laminée » face à elle. Je regarde Karin, qui me regarde à son tour. Elle me fusille du regard, et lança un « quoi ? » assez effrayant. Finalement, elle m'observe, assez perplexe, et m'explique, qu'elle ne supporte pas les filles dans son genre puis me souris. Je reste hébétée, à première vue elle parait froide, insupportable, et pourtant quand elle s'est mise à parler mon opinion changea du tout au tout. Elle a une voix très douce qui contraste vraiment par rapport à son comportement et par rapport à la voix sévère quand elle m'a mise en garde et quand elle parlait avec Sakura. Alors qu'on entamait une conversation entre nous, la porte d'entrée fit un bruit, et une première silhouette fis son apparition, c'est un grand blond aux yeux bleus océan. Il est incroyablement beau, de par sa physionomie et de par son charisme. Il vint vers nous, un sourire trônant sur ses lèvres. Il nous fit la bise et nous communique son prénom. Naruto. Sakura-chan qui le regarde dans les yeux, courre vers lui et lui prend le bras. Elle lui fit alors la visite des lieux et le présente aux autres. Fixant à nouveau la porte d'entrée je pu voir le deuxième arrivant, un homme tout aussi grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux de la même couleur. La seule chose surprenante est les deux marques en formes de longs triangles, de couleurs rouges. Il me regarde ainsi que Karin et nous souris tendrement. Il a l'air d'être un homme posé, calme et attentionné. Mais qui c'est ? Peut-être qu'il est loin d'être tout cela. Information à vérifier dans les jours à venir... Alors qu'il s'approche de Karin et moi, des hurlements provenant du salon nous empêchèrent de saluer correctement le nouveau venu.

_L'homme _: « Je m'appelle Kiba, je vois qu'il y a déjà de l'ambiance ici ! »

_Karin _: « 'Lut, je m'appelle Karin et voici Hinata. »

_Hinata _: « Bo-Bonjour »

_Kiba _: « Haha trop mignonne ! »

Faisant abstraction à cette remarque, mes joues rougies, je me tourne et marche en compagnie de Kiba-kun et Karin en direction du salon pour voir ce qu'il se passe. A peine arrivé, nous esquivions de justesse un coussin provenant du canapé central. Alors que Karin ramassais le coussin qui a voltigé quelque seconde plus tôt, histoire de le lancer dans « la tronche de ce bâtard » qui a « osé » le lui lancer ce coussin. C'est à ce moment que je vis la frimousse blonde qui était seulement arrivé il y a quelque seconde se battre avec mon pseudo frère et une fille que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Alors que je m'approchais de Juugo pour lui demander la raison de cette dispute, ce fus Suigetsu qui vint vers moi, me prenant le bras gauche.

_Suigetsu_: « Hina-chan ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

_Hinata _: « A-ano, Suigetsu-san, est-ce que t-tu sais po-pourquoi ils se battent ? »

_Suigetsu _: « Qui ça ? Ton frère débile et Naruto ? »

_Hinata _: « M-mon frère d-débile ? »

_Suigetsu _: « Woui Hina-chan, Sasuke est un abruti de première. » Cris-t-il en esquivant un coussin lancé par Sasuke-san

_Juugo _: « Suigetsu, elle veut juste savoir pourquoi son frère et le blond se battent. »

_Suigetsu _: « Maah Juugo, c'est vrai qu'a trop parler de son stupide frère je m'égare. Bref, ils se battent parce que Naruto tape sur les nerfs de ton frère chéris. En même temps faut dire que Naruto n'est pas très intelligent... »

_Hinata _: « Mais Naruto-kun à fait qu-quelque chose de m-mal ? »

_Suigetsu _: « Aucune idée. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien que celui-ci fout une raclé à ton frère. »

_Hinata _: « Ce n-n'est p-pas très gentil... »

Juugo souris pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Il me déclare alors avant de se mettre à rigoler, accompagné quelques secondes plus tard par son ami Suigetsu-san « Ce n'était pas dit pour être gentil ». Franchement, j'avais qu'une seule envie, dormir et être oublié de tout le monde. Karin, devant mon air dépitée pose une main sur mon épaule droite et me souris tendrement. Alors que des coussins volaient à travers la pièce, et que peu de personnes cherchaient à les arrêter, une voix résonna dans la pièce. Une voix grave mais qui n'est pas du tout artificiel, elle vient d'une personne tout à fait normale que j'ai pu rencontrer quelques temps avant d'entrée dans la maison des secrets. La voix nous ordonna de nous asseoir et d'arrêter de nous battre, même si cela désignait plutôt Sasuke-san et Naruto-kun... Assise sur le canapé, je me trouve entre deux filles, à ma droite, Karin, et à ma gauche Témari qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait aidé Sasuke-san à lancer des coussins sur Naruto-kun. Je me demande vraiment la raison de cette dispute.

_La voix_: « Ici la voix. La voix vient vous annoncer une énorme surprise. Cette année, en plus du téléphone rouge, un téléphone noir est apparu dans la maison des secrets. Quand il sonnera, ce téléphone annoncera uniquement des mauvaises nouvelles. La voix vous souhaite une bonne soirée et bienvenue dans la maison des secrets. »

Chaque personne présente remercie la voix, question de politesse. Ou pas. Naruto-kun et Sasuke, trop occupé à se chamailler n'avaient même pas cherché à remercier la voix. Tout le monde se regarde, assez hébétés face à cette annonce, sauf mon faux frère et Naruto-kun. J'entamais alors, une discussion avec ma voisine de gauche, Témari. Elle est assez impressionnante dans sa façon de se battre et de son comportement mais se révèle être pareil que Karin, une fille adorable, enfin, avec certaine personne... Puisque, quand Shikamaru-kun fait une remarque, elle se transforme en démon et le frappe avec les coussins. Il se contente de répliquer « Galère » ou encore « Ahh les femmes ». De temps à autres, une personne devait se rendre au confessionnal, et puis alors que je bavardais avec Karin, enfin, alors que j'essayais de parler avec elle, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Trois silhouettes traversèrent le jardin, expriment leurs stupéfactions devant la beauté du décor. Arrivé au salon, ils nous firent la bise à chacun d'entre nous. Une jolie fille s'approche de moi, me fit la bise et me dit qu'elle se nomme « Ino ». Une des autres silhouettes vint vers moi, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire la bise pour me présenter, il me snoba complètement. Il ne fit pas attention aux autres et s'en alla directement vers les chambres. Je savais simplement qu'il s'appelait Sai. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, les autres avaient vu mon mouvement qui montrait que j'allais lui faire la bise et lui, il m'est carrément passé devant sans y faire attention. Je me sentais idiote et très mal à l'aise. Je ne fis même pas attention au troisième arrivant qui fit entré une atmosphère assez bizarre. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi, quand je relève la tête, je découvris qu'effectivement mes sens avaient raison. Tout le monde me regardait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je me tourne et vois le troisième arrivant, me ressemblant. Nos yeux on la même couleur, il a la même couleur de peau et presque la même couleur de cheveux. C'est alors que des chuchotements peu discrets résonnèrent dans la pièce. Je ne connais pas du tout cette personne et déjà tout le monde deviens fous, en disant que nous sommes de la même famille, que je serais la sœur du nouvel arrivant qui se nomme Néji. Lui aussi paraissait assez surpris face à cette situation. Il y a même Sakura qui hésite à nous buzzer alors qu'en vérité, lui et moi ne nous connaissons pas du tout. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Les regards et les chuchotements incessants dirigés vers moi et Néji m'obligèrent à quitter la pièce. Je ne supporte pas être la « cible ». Me dirigeant vers les chambres, je m'installe sur un lit, situé sur un des côtés et surtout en bas de la mezzanine. A chaque fois c'est la même chose, je me retrouve obligée dès que je sens trop de regard sur moi ou que j'entends des gens parler de moi de m'isoler un moment. Alors que je me cachais sous la couette, une personne vint me voir. Suigetsu-san... Il fallait vraiment que ce soit lui...

_Suigetsu _: « Hina-chan. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? »

_Hinata _: « F-fait ce que t-tu veux... »

Sautant sur le lit, il m'emprisonne dans ses bras musclés et me fais des chatouilles. Alors que je rigolais, me débattant pour qu'il arrête de me chatouiller, une autre personne fit son apparition. C'était Karin, qui venait puisqu'elle pensait que je pleurais. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais sur le point de pleurer mais grâce à Suigetsu-san je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me morfondre. La rousse s'asseye sur le lit d'à côté, expliquant que ça serais le sien. Alors que les autres s'amusaient, chantaient et faisaient plus ample connaissance, Suigetsu-san, Karin, et moi parlions tranquillement.

_Suigetsu _: « Au faîte, tu as quel âge Hina-chan ? »

_Hinata _: « J'ai 23 a-ans. Et vous ? »

_Karin _: « 24 ans »

_Suigetsu _: « Wouuuah, je suis le plus vieux, j'ai 29 ans » – Rigole -

_Hinata _: « Je do-dois être la p-plus jeune » – Rigole -

_Karin _: « Qui habite où ? »

_Suigetsu_ « Lyon ! La plus belle ville du monde ! «

_Hinata_ « N-non, la plus be-belle ville c'est Paris – souris – D'-d'ailleurs, j'y habite »

_Karin_ « J'habite à Colombes. Hinata à raison, espèce d'imbécile. C'est surtout pas Lyon qui est la plus belle ville du

Monde ! »

_Suigetsu _: « Non c'est faux, j'ai toujours raison ! » - Boude -

_Une voix_ : « Cherche pas, les filles ont raison » – Dis une voix qui venait du lit du dessus -

_Hinata _: « Sai? » - Je me redresse pour pouvoir le voir -

_Sai _: « Ouep. »

_Suigetsu _: « Mais-euuh, et la solidarité masculine ! »

_Sai _: « Y'en a pas. Je ne vais pas être solidaire avec quelqu'un comme toi »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés se mis à bouder, faisant semblant d'en vouloir à Sai. Les minutes défilaient, se transformant en heures, le soleil laissant définitivement place à la lune. On bavardais, parlant de tout et de rien, de nos espoirs pour un beau temps, des autres candidats qui ne sont pas arrivés et de nos vies respectives. On est devenus en quelques heures seulement, une sorte de groupe d'amis. Alors que je me levais pour chercher mes valises qui viennent d'être posé devant les chambres, les autres habitants arrivèrent pour savoir dans quel lit ils iraient dormir, histoire de pouvoir poser leurs affaires dessus. Mon pseudo frère fit son apparition, dégageant sans une quelconque retenue Suigetsu-san de mon lit, expliquant que c'est le siens. Sai se mis à rire en voyant le regard du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Zieutant l'heure à travers ma montre, je vois les aiguilles indiquées : 03h40. Déjà ?! Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je pus voir que les autres s'apprêtaient à dormir, certains sont en pyjamas, d'autre se lavent les dents. Me tournant sur le côté, je pus croiser le regard de Sasuke-san qui se trouve déjà dans le lit, sous la couette. Je sentis une chaleur enflammer mes joues alors qu'il se contente de fermer les yeux pour dormir. Les autres habitants finirent par se coucher, tous se souhaitèrent une « bonne nuit ». Sakura se couche dans le lit opposé au miens (et à mon frère), à côté d'elle se trouve Suigetsu-san, qui quand il croise mon regard me lance un bisou imaginaire avant de se faire gentiment engueuler par Juugo.

_Juugo _: « T'en a pas marre de l'embêter ? »

_Suigetsu _: « Je ne l'embête pas, n'est-ce pas Hina-chan ? »

_Hinata _: « C'est qu-que... »

_Juugo _: « Ahh tu vois ! Alors maintenant arrête de la gêner et dors. »

_Sai _: « Silence, vous ne voyez pas, qu'il y en a qui essaye de dormir ?! »

_Sakura _: « Sai, chuuut ! »

_Karin _: « Depuis quand elle se la ramène la miss aux cheveux roses ?! »

_Sakura _: « Tu as un problème avec mes cheveux ?! »

_Karin _: « Non, plutôt avec ta grosse tête »

_Sakura _: « Si tu continus tu vas vraiment le regretter » – Cris Sakura -

_Sai _: « Chut »

_Sakura _: « Chut toi-même ouai ! »

_Kiba _: « Ohh une querelle d'amoureux, c'est mignon. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il y en a qui veulent dormir. » – _Soupire, accompagné d'un hochement de tête de Naruto_ -

_Sai _: « Depuis quand je serais amoureux de cette chose ? »

_Sakura _: « Je vais le tuer »

_Suigetsu _: « Bon, les deux tourteaux, j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec Hina-chan tranquillement. »

_Karin _: « Suigetsu, j'ai envie de dormir alors tais-toi et surtout arrête d'embêter Hinata. »

_Suigetsu _: « Mais je ne l'embête pas » – Boude -

_Karin _: « Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? » - ironise-t-elle -

_Suigetsu _: « Je ne sais pas, fais-moi voir et je te dirais ça... » - Rigole -

_Naruto _: « Ahah très drôle … » - Fais semblant de rire, tandis qu'une sorte d'aura noir entoure la rousse -

_Juugo _: « Bon Suigetsu dors, tu nous embêtes tous alors tais-toi et dors... »

_Suigetsu _: « Owii, comme ça je pourrais rêver de la charmante Hina-chan ! »

_Sasuke _: « Si vous n'avez pas envie de vous réveiller à l'hôpital, vous avez intérêt à la fermez ! » - l'ai menaçant -

L'annonce de Sasuke provoque un grand silence, Sai et Kiba se rallongèrent sur leurs lit, Sakura se tourne sur le côté, enlevant enfin son oreiller qui était depuis le début placé sur sa tête. Suigetsu-san lance un oreiller en direction de Sasuke-san, mais ce fut moi qui le pris en plein dans la tête. A croire que je suis poursuivi par la malchance... Suigetsu-san s'excuse immédiatement, répétant que la cible était Sasuke-san. La dite 'cible' se lève, pris l'oreiller qui m'a atterrit à la figure, marche jusqu'au lit de Suigetsu-san, et lui fourre l'oreiller dans la tête.

_Sasuke _: « Si tu lance encore une fois un oreiller dans sa tronche je t'étouffe avec, compris ? Et fait moins de bruit ! »

Le brun se rallonge ensuite sur le lit, et remit la couverture par-dessus lui. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi je pu voir les habitants de la maison tous étant allongés sur leur lit. Au-dessus du lit de Karin qui dort à ma droite, se trouve Kiba qui se mit à rire de la menace de Sasuke-san, et à l'opposé de Karin se trouve Naruto qui dormait profondément, murmurant de temps à autres le doux mot « Ramen ». Les autres étant dans l'autre chambre ou en tout cas, hors de mon champ de vision. Je mis énormément de temps avant de m'endormir. Je sentais le souffle régulier de Sasuke sur ma peau qui confirme la distance relativement courte qui nous sépare. Me collant contre le 'mur' je pus enfin essayer de dormir, faisant partir les rougeurs sur mes joues. La lumière éteinte, je ferme mes paupières et m'endormis paisiblement, avec néanmoins une petite appréhension sur la journée de demain...

* * *

**Note² : **Merci pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Cette fiction est aussi publié sur mon blog ; ' .


End file.
